Saving Kakashi
by Natsyourlord
Summary: This is mainly about Sauke's and Sakura's relationship, and how it gets stronger as they go on a mission to save Kakashi. First Fanfic, hope it's good! Please R&R!
1. A Dangerous Mission

Please read&review... first FanFic. Hope I did a good job!

**A/N:**I do not own Naruto or the charactars. If I did, the episodes would have a lot more humor!

It was an ordinary day in Konaha Village. Naruto was daydreaming about becoming the next Hokage, Sasuke was daydreaming about how he'd killed his brother, Itachi, Sakura was daydreaming about Sasuke, and Kakashi was on a ninja mission. As you might have guessed, Team 7 were not children anymore. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were 16, same as Neji, Ten Ten, Hinata, Ino, and blah, blah, blah. Also, they were all Joniin, instead of Genin.

Anyway, Sakura was at home when Tsnunade burst into the house.

"Sakura! Come with me immediatly! I need you to also get Sasuke! He's you're Joniin partner, right?

"Yes, Tsnunade-sama. But why do you need Sasuke and I so badly?"

"I'll tell you when we get to my office. Now hurry!" Tsnunade left as she finished her sentence. Sakura obediently jumped up and ran out towards Sasuke's house.

Sasuke was in his room doing push-ups when he heard a knock at the door. "What the... he mumbled as he wallked over and swung the door open. "Sakura-chan? What are-"

"There's no time! C'mon!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm and yanked him out the door.

"Wait a minute - Sakura - where are we going? I don't even have my weapons pack or shuriken holder! Sakura-chan!" Sasuke yelled as they raced through the streets.

"A little while ago, Tsnunade-sama came to my house and said she had something urgent we need to do. Now let's _go!" _Sakura panted.

Sakura pulled Sasuke into the Hokage's office building. They pushed open the door to see Tnsunade pacing up and down the room. When they walked in, she looked up.

"Sakura, Sasuke, oh, thank god." Tsnunade gasped. "I need to talk to you, alright? It's very important."

The two teenagers nodded.

"Good. Now... Brace yourselves. I have bad news. Your sensei, Kakashi, has been taken hostage on his last mission. We need two experienced Joniin to go, get Kakashi back, and kill the man who did this."

Sakura gasped. _Kakashi-sensei has been held hostage? _She turned her head and looked at Sasuke, who was staring at the ground, gritting his teeth. "How long has he been there?" he asked quietly.

"About a week." Tsnunade said. "Do you two accept the mission? It will be incredibly dangerous, I'll tell you that now. And you'll have to keep your identities as ninja secret."

Sasuke looked up. "Of course we accept! Right, Sakura-chan?" He looked at her.

"Right, Sasuke! This is Kakashi we're talking about! I wouldn't give up this mission for the world!" Sakura smiled. _I wonder what Naruto would say if he saw this mission we're going on now?_

"Alright," said Tsnunade. "You leave tomorrow morning. You'll be travelling to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, so you'll both need to pack food, water, clothes, and a tent. Not to mention bandages and medicine, Sakura." Sakura nodded. "You may leave now. You'll need plenty of rest."

As Sakura and Sasuke were walking out of the building, Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She looked troubled, and was staring at the ground as she moved.

"Sakura?"

"Mmn?"

"Um... Are you worried?"

"About what?"

"Tomorrow's mission."

"Er... maybe a little. Why?" She looked at Sasuke curiously.

"Well, if you want, I guess I could keep you company tonight. You know, to help you pack and stuff." Sasuke glanced at her.

"Sure. It's ok with me. I'll see you tonight. 5:00?

"Okay."

**LATER THAT EVENING...**

Sakura was packing a bag with some clothes when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Sasuke outside with his bag and a folded tent.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Come on in." Sasuke walked into the house and put his things down next to the door.

"Erm... I guess I'll help you out now." Sasuke said. "Is there anything in particular you need me to do?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. There's a bag of medical supplies on the counter in the kitchen. Go get that, and then there's a little booklet with medical advice in it by the stove. Can you get me those things?"

"Yeah. Alright." Sasuke said. He went into the kitchen and saw a little blue bag with a red cross on it. He picked it up, then got the little booklet from its place by the stove. These he brought to Sakura, who was folding clothes inside her bag.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun. I really needed this." She put the Medical bag in the pack, then went back to folding the clothes.

Sasuke just leaned against the wall and looked at Sakura. _You know, now that I look at her... she's actually sort of pretty. _Sasuke gazed at Sakura, and smiled.

**_Hey. What's he gaping at? _**The inner Sakura said. _Huh? _She looked up, and saw Sasuke staring at her. And smiling.

"Sasuke-kun? What are you looking at?" Sakura asked. She frowned. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke blinked. "Hmnn?"

"Umm... nothing." Sakura went back to putting the clothes in the pack. Sasuke suddenly knelt down next to Sakura and helped her put the clothes in the bag.

Thanks, Sasuke! This is really helpful!" Sakura said as Sasuke placed the last of the clothes in the bag, along with a few bottles of water and some cans of food.

Sakura sat down next to Sasuke on the sofa in the living room. She turned on the TV, but didn't watch it. She was having a sort of battle with her inner Sakura.

_**You know what? I think he likes you.**_

_What! No way! I've tried to go on a date with him a thousand times, and he always said no. Why would he like me now?_

_**My bet is his horomones are acting up. And he probably just noticed you've grown quite a bit, also.**_

_My bet is that you're crazy! Why do you always show up just to argue with me? Grr..._

_**Sakura, if you look at it, it fits together like a puzzle. The way he stared at you earlier, along with his helping you pack, and, in case you didn't notice, he's holding your hand.**_

_What the-! _Sakura looked at her hand and saw that it was indeed in Sasuke's. _Holy shit! He is holding my hand!_ However, she didn't pull away. Sasuke's hand was warm and firm, and she liked it.

_**Told you. He likes you, I'm sure.**_

_Wow... _Sakura focused her eyes on the boy beside her, who, although was watching the TV set, had a smile on his lips. Sakura smiled, too, and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

Here are my replies to the reviews:

**Kawaii Syaoran and Sakura:**Yes, I'll definitley put in more fluff. I'm glad you liked it!

**Iloveinuyasha44**:Thanks! your reply made me laugh.

**Sarah:** I'll finish (eventually) but it's gonnatake me a while. I have to read some stupid novel called "The Golem's Eye" for school. But I will finish! Promise!


	2. Heading Off

First FanFic... please R&R, tell me what you thought!

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or the charactars... If I did, the episodes would have a lot more humor!

Uchia Sasuke awoke with a start. _Wha... Where am I? _He thought. Then he looked around, and last night's events came back to him.

He and his Joniin partner, Haruno Sakura, were assigned a dangerous mission yesterday. Since Sakura had seemed so nervous about it, he had offered to keep her company through the night. She had accepted.

While he was at her house, he'd noticed how beautiful Sakura really was. Of course, he wasn't about to go right out and say that, but he couldn't resist staring at her a little. After all, he had defeated Orochimaru and his brother Itachi, and he wasn't bound and determined to kill anymore. He then realized that he had liked Sakura for a pretty long time.

When Sakura was finished packing (Sasuke had packed before he left for Sakura's house) she had turned on the TV and sat down on the couch next to Sasuke. Then, almost without his bidding, his hand had slipped into hers. Sakura must have noticed, because a minute later she snuggled up closer to him, and eventually fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. Sasuke had then quietly turned off the television set and also fell unconsious.

So no wonder he was a bit surprised to find himself lying down on the sofa in Sakura's house with Sakura herself lying right next to him, sleeping, and with her hand on his forearm.

Sasuke gently moved Sakura's hand away, got off the couch, and shook the girl awake.

"Sakura-chan. Wake up, it's 5:30, the time Tsnunade-sama wants us to leave for the mission." Sakura rolled over and looked up to see Sasuke's face about ten inches away from hers, smiling softly. "It's time for us to go on the mission. Get your things and meet me by the gates of the village. We need to leave now." Sasuke stood up and left the room, leaving Sakura alone. She stood up, stretched, and got her things.

_I should probably leave a note for Tsnunade-sama, in case she goes looking for us. _Sakura picked up a piece of paper and wrote Tsnunade a short note saying they had left for the mission, and not to worry. then she went out the door.

Sasuke was leaning on a tree just outside the village. He was thinking about Sakura. Her sweet face, her laugh, her smile. He knew that she had a crush on him, she had asked him out plenty of times. He never had thought _he'd _fall for _her. _Just then, Sakura came dashing out from behind a corner.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm ready! Let's go!" she called. Sasuke smiled as he heard her angelic voice.

**_Come on, angelic voice? You've got to be kidding me! _**said the inner Sakura. _What do you mean, angelic voice? Where'd you hear that? _Sakura asked herself.

_**I'm the inner you, remember? I can hear other people's thoughts, since technically I'm your subconsious, which is basically a thought. And that Uchia boy just said something like, "Her voice.. is angelic." I mean, REALLY!**_

_Sasuke said that? About me? _Sakura smiled slightly. Ever since she was 6 she'd had a crush on Sasuke. Now, 10 years later, that crush was being returned. Sakura couldn't believe it. _Wow..._

She ran up to Sasuke. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, lets go!" She shifted her pack into a more comfortable position on her shoulder, and they set off towards the Village Hidden in the Clouds to find Kakashi.

The two walked on for several hours, not saying a word to each other. Sasuke was thinking - maybe Sakura had noticed he liked her! He glanced over at her, then quickly set his eyes back on the path.

As for Sakura, she was having a discussion with Inner Sakura.

_**I think you should say something.**_

_What! No way! I'd be embarrased, and Sasuke will hate me!_

_**Now, Sakura, what makes you think that?**_

_If Sasuke doesn't want to say anything, he dosen't want me to talk either. Besides, I don't think he really likes me._

_**What, you didn't believe me when I told you he said you have an angelic voice?**_

_No! You were probably just teasing!_

**_But I wasn't teasing! _**(A/N:sakura has a good reason to think her inner self was lying, doesn't she?)

_Look, will you just shut up!_

_**Whatever you say.**_

Suddenly, 50 kunai were flung out at Sakura and Sasuke from the surrounding trees and bushes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. He dashed over and knocked her aside, while taking in about 15 kunai in the proccess.

Sakura looked up and saw 5 ninja from the Village Hidden in the Clouds leap out of the trees. She picked up a kunai from the ground and stabbed it into each ninja. They all fell over dead except one, who charged at her. Quickly she threw the knife at him and it struck him in the neck. He fell down dead next to Sasuke. Wait... _Next to Sasuke!_

Sakura knelt down beside Sasuke. She pulled out the kunai and examined the small wounds gushing blood. Sakura was in a panic. If she didn't help Sasuke, he would probably die. And yet, she couldn't help him; her mind was blank with worry. She finally decided to cover the wounds, put some disinfectant on them and hope for the best. All the rest was up to him. She did these things, then crouched down next to him, holding his hand tightly in her own. "Please wake up, Sasuke," she said softly."Please wake up." After sitting there for about 15 minutes, Sasuke opened his eyes.

"Sakura..."

"It's alright, Sasuke-kun. I'm here. Just rest."said Sakura, her eyes shining with tears.

"Sakura... can I tell you something...?" Sasuke murmured. His eyes closed again, and he smiled and mumbled something Sakura didn't understand. She hugged him close.

"Sasuke, just rest. Everything will be alright." She felt his warm breath on her face, and hugged him tighter. "I promise, I won't go anywhere until you're strong again." She set up the tent, and laid Sasuke down on his sleeping bag inside it. Sakura looked at him for a moment, then kissed him on the cheek. "Just rest."

Sasuke woke up some time later. _Mnn... How long was I unconsious? _he thought. He tried to sit up but couldn't move without straining his muscles. _Wha - What happened? _"Sakura? You there?" Sasuke called weakly. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sasuke-kun! You're awake! Oh, thank god!" cried Sakura as she ducked into the tent and embraced him in a hug. "Jeez, Sasuke, don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I'd lost you for a moment!" She let go of him and looked into his eyes, and he looked back.

Sasuke reached out and took her hand. "Sakura... thanks for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead by now. So thanks."

"You're welcome, Sasuke-kun. By the way, I want to thank you too. If it weren't for you, I'd have been stuck with the kunai, not you. So thanks." Sakura leaned slowly in towards him.When their faces were so close their noses almost touched, a breeze blew into the tent, and both of them started as they realized what they were about to do.Sakura's face furiously flushed, and Sasuke's cheeks became rosy.

"Uh... I'd better go finish dinner. Do you feel strong enough to eat?"

"Of course!"

"Alright. I'll get you some dinner. I'm not surprised you're hungry - you missed lunch because you were unconsious.

"Hn."

Sakura left the tent, and Sasuke sat in there alone. _What just happened? Did I... Did I almost kiss Sakura? _He thought about it for a long time._ Hnn..._

Just then, Sakura came in with a bowl of ramen. "Here, Sasuke-kun. It's just ramen, but it's what we'll eat, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks, Sakura."

Later that night, after his bandages were changed, Sasuke fell asleep in the tent. He dreamt about Sakura...

_Sasuke stands in a long, dark cooridor. He hears a sweet voice calling his name. "Sakura!" he gasped._

_"Sasuke..." Sakura's face appeared in the darkness. "Come with me." She holds out her hand to him, and he takes it._

_The next thing he knows, he is inside a dimly lit chamber. "Wh-Where are we?" he asks._

_Sakura smiles at him, then vanishes into the gloom._

_"Sakura, where are you," Sasuke calls out, "Sakura? Sakura! Sakuraaaa! Where are you? Saaakuuuraaa!"_

"Sasuke! Oh, no, if he's sick... Dammit! I wish this mission would be over and done with!" Sasuke opened his eyes slightly, just enough to see Sakura leaning over him with a concerned look on her face. She pulls something out of his mouth, and he realizes it's a thermometer.

"Mmm... 99.7..." she looks back down at Sasuke, and notices he's awake. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah, why? Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly. You've got a slight fever; I think one of the cuts is infected but I'm not sure. Anyway, the thing that woke me up was you. I heard you calling my name, and came over to see if you were alright."

Sasuke blushed a little, although it was unnoticed in the dim light of the tent it passed unnoticed. He hadn't known he'd been talking in his sleep!

"Uh, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

Sakura looked down at her wristwatch. "5:30. Why?"

"Because it's time to leave for the mission, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Sakura, listen. I know you may think I'm sick, but I'm not. Besides, we can't give up this mission now."

"Hmm... Yeah, fine. but if you feel dizzy or nauseas, tell me, deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke smiled.

They shook on it.

Well? Was it good? Please Read & Return... I want to hear your opinion! Please! If you want I'll put in more SasuSaku Fluff... your opinion matters!


	3. Captured!

First FanFic... please R&R, tell me what you think!

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto or the charactars... If I did, the episodes would have a lot more humor!

Sakura and Sasuke walked along the path leading through a thick forest. Sasuke had several bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, but other than that, the two looked perfectly fine. In fact, Sasuke was grinning.

"Sasuke-kun?"asked Sakura.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you don't need a rest? Some of those cuts are pretty deep, and we've been walking for three hours straight."

Sasuke turned and looked angrily at Sakura. "I'm fine! Remember, if I get dizzy or anything I should tell you! That was the deal!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just that one of them might be infected, and if that's the case you shouldn't be moving around like you are."

"Listen, just because I had a slight temperature of 99.7 doesn't mean I'm sick. I had a weird dream, and it made me get sort of freaked. So don't worry, I'll be fine."

_**You know, he's probably right. You're overreacting.**_

_Grr... Not you again! Get out of my head!_

_**No. But won't talk for a while if you carry Sasuke the rest of the way.**_

_SHUT UP!_

The inner Sakura shut up.

Sasuke pulled a map from his pocket. "Hm. We should take the Northwest path. That'll lead us straight to the Land of Lightning."

"Okay."

They came across the fork about a minute later, and took the Northwest path. But little did they know that a lone ninja, a boy named Konai Aruka of the Clouds, was up in a tree, hidden among the branches. He followed them, silently and swiftly, through the forest.

Night fell quickly for Sakura and Sasuke, and they set up the tent immediatly after stopping. Soon they had a fire going and were eating soup and crackers, while drinking water from their water bottles. But when they set them down to eat some more soup, Aruka leaped down from a tree and put some sleeping drug in the bottles. Then he dashed unseen and unheard, into the darkness.

Sakura and Sasuke finished their meals, and went about putting things away. Sasuke felt something strange in his head suddenly, telling him to put his kunai in his pockets, and that he'd regret it if he didn't. He did this, and just when he finished he heard a thump.

Sasuke spun around and saw Sakura had collapsed near the bags. He began to dash towards her, but before he reached her he felt a powerful feeling of wearieness wash over him. Then everything went black.

Sasuke awoke hearing some rough voices around him. When he tried to move his hands, he found they were bound with ropes, as were his ankles. He opened his eyes a crack, and moved them around a little. He didn't like what he saw.

There were men carrying him and Sakura away from the campsite. They were big, and when he looked up at them (eyes still barely open) noticed they all had on forehead protectors with the Land of Lightning emblem engraved on them. _These must be the men who took Kakashi-sensei! _Sasuke also heard voices.

"I hope dee drug gonna work fow a weettle bit longah."

"Don't worry, it's got to. Unless these teenagers are joniin, they haven't been taught how to resist sleeping drug. Besides, they're just kids."

"Aw, geez, if you idiots keep talking, they're gonna wake up! Aruka-san, ain't that right?"

"I want you _all _to shut up, or you're going where these guys are going if they don't talk!"

Sasuke heard a chorus of sighs, then looked over at Sakura. She was asleep, and she looked even more pretty in the moonlight. Sasuke stared at her for a minute, then remembered the dire situation they were in. He thought for a bit, then remembered the kunai in his pocket. He took it out without the men noticing, then quietly began cutting the bonds on his wrists. He put the kunai away, and pretended to be asleep until he saw the gate to the Village Hidden in the Clouds came into view. then he used the Replacement jutsu and put a log in his place. The man holding him looked down and saw the log.

"Aruka-san - "

"What?"

"Erlm, welp, one o' da keeds... he's gone.

"What! Look for him, you assholes! Look for him!"

"Sir, there ain't a reason to go and look for 'im."

"Why not?"

"'Cauz he's right buhind me wit' a knife at mah throat." The two other men and the teenage boy spun around to look at the third person, with Sasuke's knife at his neck.

"Yo," said Sasuke casually.

"Get him! GET HIM!"screamed Aruka, and this was the chance Sasuke had been waiting for. He ducked under the ninja and, with inhuman speed, scooped Sakura off the ground where one of the men had put her down. He jumped up and dodged the men who charged after him. Then he sprang into the leaves of the trees surrounding him, and carried the sleeping Sakura into the village.

He took her into an alleyway where there seemed to be no one around. Then he heard the voices of the people who had tried to kidnap Sakura and he. Sasuke ducked behind some garbage bags just as they entered the alley, talking quietly, so Sasuke didn't hear what they said. The group went inside a doorway, and Sasuke came out once the door was closed and the men were gone.

He came out from his hiding place, sat down,and put Sakura on his lap. "Sakura? Sakura, wake up. We're at the village."

Sakura woke up to see Sasuke holding her, looking concerned. "They didn't hurt you, did they?" he asked.

"Hnn... What? Who's hurt?"Sakura looked around in confusion. "Sasuke, where are we?"

"No one's hurt. We're at the village, and some men captured us. I managed to free myself and save you. I think these are the same men who captured Kakashi. Now, let me cut off these ropes with my kunai." He took out the knife and began working on her bonds.

**_See? He saved your life, and you say he doesn't like you. You've got something wrong with you, weirdo._**

_Jeez! Will you just shut up!_

**_No, weirdo._**

_Well, aren't you kind._

**_Fine, fine, I'll shut up. Happy now?_**

_Yes._

"Sakura, I'm done." Sasuke stood and stretched. "I wonder what that door says?" he murmured, going over to the door where their kidnappers went in. By now, there was enough daylight for Sasuke to read the door's lettering. He looked at it for a minute, then his face changed into an Oh-My-God-That-Is-So-Obvious look. Sakura went over and read the sign on the door.

**The Super-Secret Headquarters for Stupid Idiotic**

**Loser Ninja who Serve a Teenager. For Idiots!**

"Stupid name, really,"Sasuke said calmly. He reached over to Sakura and grasped her hand. "But they're pretty well armed. We've gotta go in there if we want to save Kakashi-sensei."

"Well... lets go."

"Right."

And so, hand in hand, they walked into the building, where, unknown to them, the enemy was waiting...

Ok. I had a lot of fun writing that chapter, with the battle scene and all. I know it's a little shoort, but I've got to read some book for school. anyway, next chappie will come as soon as I can type it! PS:Thank you for all you reviewers (you know who you are) and please write more reviews. I appreciate your support!

-Natsyourlord


	4. The Sensei is Found

First FanFic, Please R&R... hope I did a good job!

**A/N:I do not own Naruto or the charactars... if I did, the episodes would have a lot more humor!**

Two teenage Joniin walked through a dark, musty warehouse. They held hands tightly, as if the other would vanish if they let go.

"Sasuke, let's find Kakashi-sensei and get out of here. I mean, we're armed with one kunai, and they've got, what, about... all our weapons, not to mention our clothes, food, water, and the tent?"

"Look, I know you're scared. I am too. But you saw that completely ridiculous sign on the door, and if someone's as dumb as to make something like that, they can't be all too bright. Besides, we've got our jutsus and our brains with us."

"Mnn... Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You're right." and with that, she threw her arms around him and hugged him. Tight.

"Aww, so sweet. Unfortunatly, we've got some business to take care of, don't we?" an new voice came from just beyond Sasuke's and Sakura's visibility range. The person stepped forwards, and, naturally, it was Aruka.

Sakura gasped, and Sasuke muttered under his breath, "Jackass."

"Ooh, looks like wittle boy Sasuke wants to insult me! Oh, _dat's _not very nice, is it, boys?"

Laughter came from the surrounding corners, and in a matter of seconds, a bunch of stupid, yet powerful, ninja surrounded the two teens."GET THEM!" screamed Aruka, and the ninja attacked.

Sasuke instantly leaped above the men that surrounded him. When he started to come down again, he threw the kunai that was in his hand and it hit one ninja's heart. Another man tried to hit Sasuke with a shuriken, but he caught it and winged it across the room, almost hitting Aruka. Then Sasuke used his Fire Style! Blazing Fireball Jutsu! to burn the remaining ninja dead. He ran over to the one who his kunai had struck, and pulled it out of the man's body. Sasuke then looked around for Sakura, but he didn't see her.

"Sakura! Sakura, where are you?" Sakura!" Sasuke started looking around the burnt-up-dead bodies to see if he'd hit Sakura by accident. Suddenly, he heard laughter. Sasuke looked up to see that Aruka had Sakura held tightly in his arm. She had a gag in her mouth, and her hands and feet were tied together so that she couldn't move. They stood on the celing of the warehouse.

"Come on, now, wittle Sasuke, do you really not recognize me?" asked Aruka. "You remember that battle between Itachi and yourself, right?"

Sasuke gasped as, in his mind, he went back to when he had just killed Itachi with a Chidori with so much power an immortal wouldn't live from it.(**A/N:**Isn't that impossible?) Itachi's servants had surrounded them, the dead body of Itachi lying there, along with Sasuke's nearly dead one. And one of Itachi's servants, one who had attempted to kill Sasuke, was-

"Aruka... you..." Sasuke had never felt so much anger in his body at once. "YOU SERVED MY BITCH OF A BROTHER!" he roared. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Wittle Sasuke must have forgotten who is at whose mercy." He took out a kunai and held it against Sakura's throat. "I think, Sasuke, wittle Sasuke, if you take one step closer, your girlfriend here dies."

But Sasuke couldn't hold back his rage anymore. "BASTARD!" He jumed up into the air, and, with inhuman strength, sliced off both of Aruka's hands kith his kunai. He then picked up Sakura, pulled her out of Aruka's reach, and set her down on the ground. Sasuke leaped off the ground and, while in the air, made several handsigns.

"CHIDORI!" he screamed, and plunged it into the boy's stomach. Then he fell back onto the ground, and started cutting off Sakura's binds. When he finished, he went over to the writhing, barely alive body of Aruka and said,

"You once served an evil man. I killed him. Now, I have also killed you. You got what you deserved." Sasuke went back over to Sakura and embraced her.

"Sasuke... thank you." she whispered. "Thank you."

"Mmn. Now all we need to do is find Kakashi and get out of here." he told her. But, juudging the intelligence of these losers... Sasuke went over to a door marked "**Dungeon for Konaha Prisoners**" and opened it. Chained to the wall was none other than Kakashi.

"Sasuke, Sakura! Did you kill Aruka? They took me during the night, and since I'm such a heavy sleeper, well..."

"Kakashi, we're fine. Don't worry. Now, c'mon... Let's find our stuff and get out of here." Sasuke said wearily.

"Oh, we won't need to _find _your things. They put it in here, along with little old me." He gestured a chained hand to the baggage that was sitting right next to him.

"Oh, okay." Sakura and Sasuke gathered up their own stuff, and put Kakashi's aside.

"The key's right there, outside the door. Get it and unlock me, Sakura, please." Sakura went over to the door and pulled the key off it's ring. She unlocked their ex-sensei and helped him up. Kakashi put an arm around the two teenagers and said, "Let's go home."

They were far into the forest when Kakasi told them to stop. "Night is falling. We should set up camp." Sasuke pitched the tents, Kakashi started the fire, and Sakura got out the food. Pretty soon they all sat around the fire, eating ravioli and peppers.

"So tell me, you two... What was your mission like?" Kakasi asked them. Sakura then proceeded to tell Kakashi the events of the mission, with Sasuke correcting her or pointing out parts she missed while she did. Kakashi listened intently, and when they were finished he nodded his head and said, "You are both ninja worthy of respect. You defeated one of the most powerful ninja in the Clouds Village. Be proud."

Late that night, when Kakashi was snoozing peacefully inside his tent, Sasuke and Sakura went for a walk in the forest. They came across a clearing and sat down on a log that had fallen near the edge of the clearing.

"Sasuke, I want to say something. You've saved my life more than twice over the past couple days, and I really want to thank you for it. So..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips. They stayed like that for a minute or two, then pulled apart. Sasuke blushed, he couldn't help it.

"Yeah, well, I've got you a sort of present, too. A Christmas gift, actually."

"Oh, my gosh... I completely forgot... tomorrow's Christmas!"

"Yeah, and well... here." He hugged her close and kissed her back, a special, meaningful kiss that was meant only for her. While they kissed, snow began to fall, but they took no notice. In a nearby tree, Kakashi looked down at them and thought,

_Why the hell did it take them so long? Ah, well, I'm glad I've got a front-row seat! _He grinned evilly under his mask. His two ex-pupils were still kissing, but it looked like they were wrapping it up, so he thought it best to get back to the campsite. He jumped silently through the trees, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to finish on their own.

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I read all your replies and tried to put in what you asked for (aka more fluff). Also, don't think this is the end! I've still got one, maybe two, more chappies to go! (A/N: a chappie is not a british guy, in response to recent fan mail).

-Natsyourlord


	5. Christmas

First FanFic... Please R&R...Hope I did a good job!

**A/N:**I do not own Naruto or the charactars. If I did, the episodes would have a lot more humor!

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi walked down a snowy path leading to Konaha village. Sasuke and Sakura had dreamy looks on their faces, and Kakashi grinned knowingly. They trudged through the snow, each in their own little world.

_**HAW! And for the 5th time, HAW! If making out with you on Christmas Eve doesn't mean Sasuke likes you, then you are insane, weirdo!**_

_Yeah..._

_**HAW, again! I think you're not listening to me, weirdo... Are you?**_

_Yeah..._

_**I'm gonna take over your body, weirdo!**_

_Yeah... HEY! Shut up! I've already kissed him, go away!_

_**But, Sakura...**_

_WHAT?_

_**You still haven't admitted you love him!**_

_ARGH! I love him, ok? I love him, I love him, I love him, I love him!_

_**HAW.**_

Sakura relived the scene in her mind. First she'd kissed him, but only for a minute. Then he'd given her a "Christmas gift", which was actually 15 minutes of old - fashioned make-out. There was only one tiny thing that bothered her... She could've sworn there was a flash of darkish-green in the trees behind Sasuke when they'd pulled apart. Still, it might've been her imagination.

Sasuke also was in his own world, only there were no Inner Sakura's to annoy him.

_I can't believe I kissed her._

_I can't believe I kissed her._

_I can't believe I kissed her._

_I can't believe I... wait... why am I repeating this over and over? Why does Sakura make me feel like this? Man, this is sort of confusing... This is something I'll think about later..._

_I can't believe I kissed her._

_I can't beleve I kissed her._

_I can't believe I kissed her._

As for Kakashi, he was in the strangest place of all. His body was still walking behind Sasuke and Sakura, but the thing was, _his mind was not there at all._

Kakashi's spirit, itself, had been taken to Cupid, spirit of Valentine's Day.

"Hello, Kakashi."

"Lord Cupid! Master of all Perverts! How can I serve you?" Kakashi said, bowing.

"You are to be my assistant."

_"What!"_

_"_You heard me. See, Santa and I decided to clash our holidays together and make Christmas have more love and Valentine's Day have more joy about, oh, say, a hundred years ago."

"But why did you choose me, sir? I'm not the biggest pervert in Konaha; Jiraya is. Why not use him?"

"Use your imagination."

Kakashi had a fleeting vision of Shikamaru and Choji kissing in a dimly lit room, Jiraya looking at them and grinning. "Good point, sir."

"Now, in your shower at home there is a bow and arrow used only for making people fall in love. That is all. Also, on the outskirts of town there is a building that only two people of choice can go into, other than yourself. In one room, there is a small office, and in the other, an enormous space filled with mistletoe. Your job is to get at least three 16-year-old couples in that room and making out by December 31st. One couple must be Haruno Sakura and Uchia Sasuke. Fail, and you will be put in there with..."

"With who, sir?"

_"Tsnunade"_

Kakashi gasped, then went swirling back to reality just as they reached the gates of Konaha. He looked to the right, and indeed there was a building marked "Kakashi's Office".

"Oh, boy, I can't believe we're here! And perfect timing... Christmas morning!" Sakura checked her watch. "9:21, AM. Hey, uhh... Sasuke-kun, want to come over to my house and wait until the Holiday Festival?"

"Huh? Okay." Sasuke and Sakura joined hands and went through the gates towards Sakura's home. Kakashi stood there, barely outside the village, watching the two lovebirds walk.

"They're perfect for each other." he said aloud, and went home. He had a lot of work to do before December 31st.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Sakura were just arriving at Sakura's house. On the porch, there was a small brown package. Sakura went over to it and read the return address.

"Uchia Sasuke? Sasuke-kun... You really shouldn't have." she pecked him lightly on the cheek. "C'mon, lets get out of this freezing cold weather." They went into Sakura's house, and Sasuke looked over at the sofa where only a short while ago he had held Sakura's hand for the first time.

"Let's sit." Sakura pulled Sasuke over to the couch and sat down on it. She began slowly opening the package, and when she did, was flattered.

"Sasuke... it's beautiful!" She pulled a necklace out of the box. On the end there was a little silver clutch and, inside, a shining white pearl. She fastened it around her neck. "Thanks, Sasuke... it's really kind and sweet of you to get me a present." Sakura hugged Sasuke, and soon her lips had captured his in a sweet kiss. They stayed like that for quite a bit**(A/N:Awwwwwww...)**, then Sauke wrapped his arms around Sakura, and it turned into a full-fledged make-out.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, or even if they had stopped. they were so lost in the sensation, they didn't know anything but the fact that they were in love, and wanted this to go on forever. Finally they pulled apart, and were both stunned for a moment. Happy stunned, of course.

"Hey Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"That felt really nice. Thanks." Sasuke kissed Sakura again. This time, it wasn't as long, as course, but still, it expressed love an emotion. It was a special moment, one even Cupid would have to tip his hat to. When they snapped back to reality, Sakura looked at the clock, and found it was time for the Holiday Festival. The couple pulled on their jackets, left the house and happily headed off to the Festival.

When they got there, they had a great time. Hinata and Neji were doing a Byakuugan Battle(they were being paid), Naruto was bobbing for apples, and Tenten was throwing a doorprize she'd won at Rock Lee. Sasuke went to watch the Byakuugan Battle, while Sakura went looking for Ino. She heard Ino's voice behind a few trees, and decided to investigate.

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes when she pulled back the curtain of branches that surrounded the temporarily frozen Kuraim River to see Ino and Shikamaru privately kissing in the privacy of the small area. They were so engrossed in the task at hand that they didn't even notice when Sakura walked into the clearing, mouth open in shock. They were like that for about 15 seconds, before Shikamaru saw Sakura standing there, mouth agape, and pulled away from Ino, who spun around in horror.

"Sakura?"

"Ehrr... yeah. I know what you want to think, but I wasn't spying. Honest. And I won't tell anyone."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Shikamaru asked angrily.

"Hmm..." Sakura's face lit up as she thought of an idea. "I know... Hide in those trees, and make sure no one can see you. Especially from this clearing." She ran off to find Sasuke, while Ino and Shikamaru went to hide in the trees.

A few minutes later, both Shikamaru and Ino stared in shock and relief at Sasuke and Sakura, doing what they'd been doing a little while ago. Ino would've ordinarily ran right in there and beat up Sakura, but now she just looked at Shikamaru and smiled slyly.

"Give you any ideas?"

The two went out slowly and silently into the clearing and liplocked. This time, no one interrupted anyone, and the teens kept at it until they couldn't do it anymore. Then they all went back to the Festival, had a lot of fun, met up with friends, and did everything you could think of. The Festival ended at 3:00, but Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke didn't care. As both couples left, hand in hand, they all thought simutamneously:

_This'll be a Christmas I'll never forget!_

I really honestly hope you enjoyed my story. I know that there might be a few questions you still might have, but my brother and I are planning on making a sequel together. This one'll be a lot more funy, and just so you know what to look out for, it's called _Kakashi, Demon of... Love? _I really want to hear your reviews for this chapter. Thank you all, anyone who's read this, and look out for anything else I may write!

-Natsyourlord


End file.
